wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes ordered in general consensus
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 *Roller Cowards *Krabs a la Mode *Friend or Foe *Spy Buddies *Spongebob vs. the Patty Gadget *Sing a Song of Patrick *The Two Faces of Squidward *Goo Goo Gas *The Krusty Plate *New Digs *Blackened Sponge *The Donut of Shame *Picture Day *20000 Patties Under the Sea *The Krusty Sponge *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Mermaid Man Vs. SpongeBob *The Inmates of Summer *The Original Fry Cook *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Peat of the West *Money Talks *Le Big Switch *BlackJack *Slimy Dancing *To Save a Squirrel *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Rise and Shine *Pat No Pay *Boat Smarts *Night Light *A Flea in her Dome *Stanley S. Squarepants *Good Ol' Whatshisname *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Atlantis Squarepantis *SpongeHenge *Waiting *Whatever Happened to Spongebob *Fungus Among Us *To Love a Patty Season 6 *Not Normal *Krabby Road *Chum Bucket Supreme *Suction Cup Symphony *Sand Castles in the Sand *Krusty Krushers *Overbooked *Single Cell Anniversary *Spongicus *No Hat for Pat *Chum Caverns *The Slumber Party *Spongebob vs. The Big One *Grandpappy the Pirate *House Fancy *A Life in a Day *Komputer Overload *Ditchin *Nautical Novice *Patty Caper *Shell Shocked *No Nose Knows *Porous Pockets *Toy Store of Doom *Gullible Pants *Giant Squidward *The Krabby Kronicle *Grooming Gary *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Penny Foolish *Professor Squidward *Dear Vikings *Sun Bleached *Pineapple Fever *Cephalopod Lodge *The Splinter *Plankton's Regular *Truth or Square *Shuffleboarding *Gone *Slide Whistle Stooges *The Card *Clash of Trition *Squid's Visit *Pet or Pests *Boating Buddies *Choir Boys Season 7 *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *Perfect Chemistry *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Kracked Krabs *Karate Star *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Squidward in Clarinetland *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Whelk Attack *The Wreck of the Moana Loa *The Great Patty Caper *The Inside Job *Back to the Past *Buried in Time *Love That Squid *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Growth Spout *Gary in Love *Spongebob's Last Stand *Krusty Dogs *Model Sponge *Greasy Buffoons *I Heart Dancing *Tunnel of Glove *The Curse of the Hex *The Masterpiece *Shellback Shenanigans *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *That Sinking Feeling *Gramma's Secret Recipe *Tentacle Vision *New Fish in Town *The Cent of Money *Sponge-Cano! *The Main Drain *A Day Without Tears *The Play's the Thing *You Don't Know sponge *Trenchbillies *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Hide and then what Happens? *Rodeo Daze *Summer Job *Big Sister Sam *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Yours, Mine, and Mine *One Coarse Meal *Stuck in the Wringer *A Pal For Gary Season 8 *Hello Bikini Bottom *Planet of the Jellyfish *It's a Spongebob Christmas *Frozen Face-Off *Ghoul Fools *The Good Krabby Name *Mooncation *Chum Fricassee *Free Samples *Mermaid Man Begins *The Hot Shot *Sweet and Sour Squid *Treats! *The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom *Karen 2.0 *For Here or to Go *Drive Thru *The Way of the Sponge *Walking the Plankton *Barnacle Face *Plankton's Good Eye *Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation *Move it or Lose it *A Friendly Game *Squiditis *Accidents Will Happen *The Other Patty *Home Sweet Rubble *Glove World R.I.P *Fiasco! *SEAVTUIG *A Squarepants Family Vacation *Sentimental Sponge *The Googly Artiste *Bubble Buddy Returns *Patrick's Staycation *Bubble Troubles *Oral Report *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *House Sittin for Sandy *inSPONGEiac *Restraining Spongebob *Face Freeze *Are You Happy Now *Demolition Doofus *Pet Sitter Pat *Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom Season 9A *Plankton's Pet *Safe Deposit Krabs *Jailbreak! *Eek, an Urchin *Patrick-Man *Gary's New Toy *License to Milkshake *Extreme Spots *Evil Spatula *It Came From Goo Lagoon *Don't Look Now *Squirrel Record *Bumper to Bumper *Yeti Krabs *Seance Shmeance *Squid Defense *Kenny the Cat *Little Yellow Book *Squid Baby *SpongeBob, You're Fired Season 9B Season 10 Season 11